


Doubtless; I Have Been

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [88]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: MM/Snow-what I know #2</p><p>Setting: Snow's Prompt, in Fairyland</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubtless; I Have Been

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts), [ladyoflorien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoflorien/gifts).



_Snow never doubted: her fathers love, James' devotion, her friends loyalty,_

_or that her Stepmother would keep coming, ever on._


End file.
